The Odd Connection
by dash of awsomeness
Summary: What odd connection does Erwin and Levi have with two teens from the 105th trainee squad? ErwinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Dear Dairy,

I'm near the end of training of the 105th Trainees squad and apparently some of us are so "good" that the Survey Corpse leader, Commander Erwin, and Levi are coming to watch us for a week. Well at least that's what I heard, not sure if that's true or not. But the General is going to brief us on something during dinner.

Haiden

"Oh my god, this isn't happening it's all just a dream," Haiden was saying to her-self, she was tiny only to Levi's shoulder and that's saying something, her eyes where two different colors, left was a forest green color the other was an unusual stormy grey and it looked like someone splatted crystal blue over the gray. Dirty blonde hair in a braid, she walked to the front of the dining house with a deep blush, everyone staring at her.

She was introduced to Commander Erwin and Levi, not making eye contact, was told to show to the two Commanders around, because to them the place change a whole lot. She wasn't big on talking, but she had to. She would only nod and shrug to answer some personal questions she told them, so softly they didn't hear, her name.

"So, why do you want to do this," Levi asked.

She stopped so abruptly Erwin and Levi bumped into her. Haiden wiped a tear off her cheek and said in the sweetest, most gentle voice both grown men ever heard, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me, stopping so quickly," Haiden said.

"Now was the right time to ask what her name is, again," Erwin thought to him-self.

"What's your named I didn't catch it," asked the tall blonde.

"Haiden Ral, my sister was on your team Commander Levi," Haiden said, the grown men instantly froze when they heard her last name.

"Oh look, we're at your cabin," Haiden said in a shaky voice, she stood outside the cabin to make sure the commanders got inside.

When the men got inside Erwin looked around seeing two twin beds with 2 pillows, brown comforters, two dressers, a table, 4 unlit candles, and 3 windows. Levi literally just flopped on the right bed and within 5 minutes he stared to snore, which made Erwin chuckle. Then something caught his eye, Haiden was just standing there, he looked at her eye cause he never her eyes. He saw one mossy forest eye glistening in the moon light more than a normal eye, he then realized she was crying. Then she turned her head and Erwin saw a grey eye with crystal blue speckles. When Haiden realized he was looking at her through the window, she darted to her cabin on the other side of camp.

At 3 a.m. Haiden woke up screaming bloody murder, which woke the camp. Making her friend, Harriet Heichou, fall of the top bunk. Popping up and dusting herself off, Harriet went to comfort Haiden.

"Had that nightmare again," Harriet asked.

"Ya, I just fresh air and open space," Haiden said getting up she was the only one in the whole camp that was allowed to walk around at night cause of that one nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Haiden left the cabin and walked around the camp in loosely fitted plaid pajama pants, a simple white tee, and hair down to her waist, with no shoes. The nightmare was playing over and over in her mind.

_Haiden woke up to giant hand holding her by the arms. Beneath her was a Titan mouth wide-open. She was being lowered until her thighs were in the titan's mouth. CHOP. Haiden started screaming in horror and in pain. She then hears a gulping sound, and now falls, being swallowed whole._

Haiden, now sobbing and down on her knees, feels a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Erwin crouched in front of her. She turned her head to the right to see where she was and saw his cabin. Immediately went into a deep blush, when she saw Erwin's, are you ok, facial expression, she nodded, got up, walked her cabin, and fell asleep.

After Erwin and Levi woke and got dressed they went to the dining house. When the men got inside, they found a whole table trying to get Haiden to eat breakfast, a girl very familiar to Levi, shot up slammed her hands and yelled, "Haiden you have to eat something! You haven't eaten in a week!"

Everyone kept eating like it was totally normal. Then the girl looked up and saw Levi. Thinking to himself, "Oh god, Harriet saw me."

"Levi," Harriet screamed, taller than him, brown hair, and rust eyed, darted to him and basically jumped on him.

"What the heck, was that for," Levi asked, in his normal monotone voice.

"Well, where should I start Mr. Disappear-for-10-years" stated Harriet. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Haiden get up. Then turned around quickly to feel a small hand tug hard on her left ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, stop it that hurts Haiden," Harriet pleaded. But Haiden let go when Harriet was in her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, the trainees had 30 minutes to get ready for basic drills, but Erwin and Levi called for Harriet. "What can I do for you gents?" Harriet asked.

"I was just wondering, cause of your sudden outburst at breakfast, how much does Haiden eat," asked Erwin.

"OH MY GOD! It's just, it's just no. She eats, like, once a week. And it SHOWS BIG TIME. I mean like Holy Jesus, it's disgusting, I mean you can see her rib cage and a little bit of her intestines. It's not healthy," remarked Harriet then left.

After catching up with Haiden, Harriet told her tiny friend everything she told Erwin and Levi, ending up with a huge bruise on her stomach. After getting ready, the trainees found that Erwin and Levi were taking over for the week.

At the end of the day, most trainees were sorer than ever, but a couple were fine, for example Harriet, Haiden, and Axel Bodt, a very tall boy, to Bertholdt's fore head, brown hair and unusual orange eyes. All complaining, during dinner and before lights out.

Haiden woke up screaming and in cold sweat, but her nightmare wasn't the only thing that woke her up, something was on her mind that she needed to do. So she got up and started walking to Erwin's cabin.

Erwin woke up to a faint knock on the door, looking at Levi to see if he woke up, getting up slowly and walk over, opening the door, looking down finding Haiden in a deep blush looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but something been bothering since last night," Haiden said without looking up.

"Wh-," Erwin was cut off before he could say anything else. He felt Haiden's hand on the back of his head pulling down, then feeling soft lips on his. He was shocked at first, then placing his hands on her waist pulling her closer and kissing her back with passion, then Haiden brushed Erwin's bottom lip, to let her in. they did this for 13 more minutes. Then Haiden pulled away all of the sudden, and had a really deep blush, realizing what she was just doing. And sprinted off of embarrassment.


End file.
